fnvdustfandomcom-20200215-history
Understone
Understone is a location rumored to exist in Fallout: DUST. Background Rumors of Understones existence can be found in DUST, but the actual settlement is nowhere to be found. Understone is a survivor settlement added to Fallout: DUST by the companion mods Understone, Understone: Enhanced ''and ''Understone Plus, created specifically to exist within Dust's lore, with Understone Plus being the most recently maintained version. The sole remaining functional community in the Mojave, it serves as a safe haven and trading post for the Survivor as they attempt to escape. Understone is a small underground settlement consisting of alternatively one or two (dependent on the version of the mod) sections, and is accessed through a small shack located in the foothills of Black Mountain, south of the Repconn HQ and east of the NCR Ranger Safehouse. Layout Understone is built into a series of large caverns under the foothills of Black Mountain. Survivors enter the settlement through a small shack on the surface, which is protected by several Survivor Guards, and proceed down a tunnel that ends in a gated checkpoint opening up into the Town's Market district. The Market District is a large cavern with a centrally located hub with multiple vendor stalls underneath a sniper post. Going clockwise, the Survivor will encounter The Understone Diner, a Junk Vendor and his Protection assistant, which offers repairs, a small Guard barracks, and a weapons and ammunition vendor. Located to the left of the hub is a small shack that houses a general store. Numerous makeshift apartments radiate out around the hub and into nearby passageways, including an unowned room which may be used as a player home. A tunnel to the right of the Junk Vendor leads to the Residential District, which houses more apartments as well as a Clinic that offers medical supplies, healing, radiation and addiction removal, and if the Project Nevada mod is installed, cybernetic surgery. The Residential district is removed in the Understone Enhanced mod, with the clinic being placed at the end of its entrance tunnel. All of Understone's vendors utilize bottlecaps as their currency. Additionally, Understone Plus ''adds a leveled chem dealer and player housing with safe storage (which must be bought for 500/250 caps depending on the players barter skill) Radiant Quests The mod ''Understone Enhanced adds a small number of repeatable radiant quests to the Settlement. These offer small rewards of supplies in exchange for various items, such as scrap metal or Tunneler hides. Understone Plus ''adds a one-time quest to recover a suit of combat armor for a ghoul named Taylor in exchange for a unique 5.56 Hunting Rifle. Trivia * Understone is referenced in a survivor note, in which the writer confuses it with the New Vegas Sewers. This note can be found regardless of the companion mod being installed. * The owner of the General Store appears to be Chet, owner of the General Store in Goodprings. This is expanded on in ''Understone Enhanced, where he is indeed identified as Chet. Category:Locations Category:Wasteland Urban Legends